Breaking and Entering Sort Of
by Hopelessly Unromantic
Summary: All dialogue one-shot. -So you just decided to break in and make yourself welcome?-


**A/N: **I AM FREAKISHLY AMAZING. My saying, no-no to stealing. And my friend is driving me crazy (sort of) because she wants to know who I like (THANK YOU, MR. I DON'T HAVE SKUNK HAIR). Yeah…nothing to with Fanfic though…GO READ STUFF. Yup. Good enough.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but the plot, yo.

* * *

**Breaking and Entering (Sort Of)**

"_You're somewhere behind the glass but you can't hear me."_

* * *

"AH! Jinx? What are you doing here?"

"You can't exactly live on Mars because there's no oxygen there."

"I meant in my house."

"This is an apartment."

"Same thing. I still live here, right?"

"Oh, you do? I haven't noticed."

"Jinx, did you switch sides?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you finally give up your bad ways?"

"Did I finally give up my habits of chewing gum during movies? NO! Why would I?"

"JINX! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN."

"Maybe."

"I take that as yes. So, if you have, you're always welcome here."

"And if I haven't?"

"You're still welcome."

"What kind of logic is that, Kid Flash?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said I'm still welcome even if I am a criminal. Isn't that bad logic?"

"No. I trust you. Haven't we gone over this?"

"Yes, but still. Why do you trust me?"

"Because…I just sort of do."

"Right."

"Just like you sort of broke into my apartment."

"You didn't call it a house this time!"

"Quit avoiding it."

"That would mean I'm a criminal."

"But why would you visit a hero then, Jinx?"

"Uh, maybe because I thought you were cool like cool beans?"

"Liar."

"Shouldn't you be upset about that?"

"Oh…well…still. Why didn't you just knock on the door?"

"No one was home. And I tapped on your windows too."

"So you just decided to break in and make yourself welcome?"

"You didn't give me a key."

"Was I suppose to?"

"You should be a gentleman and let me stay, Kid Flash."

"Who said I wouldn't let you stay?"

"Wait. You're letting me stay?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"After all I did to you?"

"I don't hold grudges."

"You're just getting better, aren't you?"

"…WHAT?"

"Oh. Nothing!"

"Jinx…"

"Kid Flash…"

"Do you…"

"Nope. Nothing at all."

"I was going to ask if you wanted anything to eat, but okay."

"I already ate. I made myself a peanut butter sandwich, thank you for asking."

"Well then."

"So…where do I put my stuff?"

"And you thought this through? Just for a little trip away from the HIVE Five?"

"FINE! I switched sides! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

"A little."

"What do you mean, a little?"

"Jinx, I made it pretty obvious I thought you were different."

"Your point? I am!"

"You are."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"I thought it was obvious. You know how uncomfortable this is making me?"

"What? WHAT IS?"

"Telling a girl I like that I really like her! Oh…wait…"

"…"

"Jinx?"

"…"

"JINX?"

"I like you too?"

"Really?"

"No. I was just saying that."

"Oh, well."

"Kid Flash…wow."

"What?"

"No need to get your panties in a twist. I really do like you."

"Then why'd you say you were just saying that?"

"Do you think I'd be here if there is a whole other league of heroes out there?"

"Okay, maybe not."

"I like you too."

"Well, good."

"Good."

"So?"

"Where do I put my stuff?"

"Funny story. I only have one bed."

"Well, be a gentleman, Kid Flash, and let me have it."

"Except it's a king size and my couch is…well…dead, basically."

"A couch is already dead to begin with."

"No. Well, yeah, but my couch got attacked by my friend's dog and…yeah."

"Basically, you have no couch, and only a bed."

"You can take the bathtub?"

"I'd rather share with you."

"That's nice."

"But if you snore, you're dead."

"Noted. I like you."

"You've said that."

"But I like saying that."

"Okay, well. Good night."

"Wait!"

"WHAT!"

"…"

"Sorry. I haven't slept properly since last week."

"I like you. A lot."

"YOU'VE SAID THAT."

"Well…good night."

"'Night, Kid Flash."

"It's Wally."

"I'm Jinx."

"Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

**A/N: **Matt? (The one from MOw/SiB) YOU MAKE ME FEEL BAD ABOUT MYSELF. And this story makes me feel bad because I feel like it could be better, but all because of MATT, I won't put more effort into it. Thank you, Matt. You can go commit suicide now. Y'all can teepee his house too. I don't care anymore. Because _**IF YOUR LIGHTENING LIPS AREN'T MINE, THEN I DON'T KNOW THE AWKWARD STRANGER TO MY RIGHT!**_ Read, review, favorite(:


End file.
